


WHEN YUZURU'S PATIENCE ON JAVIER FINALLY SNAPPED

by HanyaYuzura



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2015 World Figure Skating Championships, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Romance, Threats of Violence, wild Yuzuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanyaYuzura/pseuds/HanyaYuzura
Summary: Their meetings have not been ideal.  They were both known to be athletes of exceptional caliber. But happy-go lucky Javier Fernandez's first time meeting the Legend of Sochi, he whistled at his FIGURE. The second, he kissed him by the lips and ran away, the third time he spread fake news that they are dating, the fourth he stole his worlds crown and the fifth introduced him to his new girlfriend knowing the Japanese has 0% chance on a lovelife. He was merely playing around with Hanyu. Never in the slightest possibility did he imagine that THE quiet Japanese hero is  a wild BEAST on the ice, in reality and in BED.





	WHEN YUZURU'S PATIENCE ON JAVIER FINALLY SNAPPED

Things began to change when he became the 2015 world champion. That's when he noticed Yuzuru's stares at him were sharper than usual. Well, they have always been sharp but today, that look which he thought he was used to avoiding became a look of murder.  
Oops it seems like he had gotten too far. But it's not like it was intentional. He just won-that's it. But Hanyu would not settle for just that reason.  
  
  
Even after the victory ceremony when he happened to meet the very serious Hanyu, he intentionally bumped shoulders with the Japanese  
  
"Hey!" the slender skater turned back in protest. "Are you blind?!"  
  
"Hm? Oh sorry I didn't see you" he knows he's wearing this insincere face especially with the words he added. "It's either you're too small or my gold medal was just too shiny" and he proceeded on his way.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Yuzuru followed him and entered the dressing room and literally threw down his water bottle with much force. That gesture would have scared other people out but not him. He just stood there-pretending to be unafraid.  
  
"I should be the one asking that. What is YOUR problem? Does it hurt so much to lose to the person you never thought would win against you? Oh that's right-you are injured? And oh-that's right again..I am injured too! But guess what Hanyu?--I still won."  
His insult gathered even more rage from the reigning Olympic champion and he loves it when he wins against this man.  
It's always hard to win against him in competition but he usually wins the contest of tempers.  
  
"You only had a swollen foot!"  
  
"And you only had a ligament fracture! Oh well your fans like you more than they like me so I think even injuries love sticking with you. Isn't that a nice thing? For pain to never leave you alone?" his soft but insulting whisper gained him an unexpected push.  
He had always known Yuzuru had a strong core but he was never prepared for the force that sent him against the bench. The noise attracted people and in came Brian and Kikuchi. Seeing him on the floor in agony, Kikuchi began a series of scolding at Yuzuru in Japanese while Brian assisted him up. He could see the silver medallist's crumpled fist and his downcast but demonic eyes.  
  
"Yuzuru is on edge since the short program because Deniss disturbed his routine. And he's extremely disappointed today. You better not do anything you will regret." those were Brian's words when he was brought away from Yuzuru for SAFETY precautions.But he's not the type that listens to his coach.  
  
Later during the gala, he saw Yuzuru act all playful with the others specially with the girls as if showing him he still has the favor of the others even if he did not win Gold. He didn't really like that. So when Team cricket was about to hop into their car to go back to the hotel, he showed up and brought Mikki with him..much to the shock of his Canadian team and Yuzuru.  
"I'm sorry guys but I think I can't go with you home tonight. My girlfriend says we're going to celebrate." he wore a teasing smile while glancing at his blushing Japanese lady.  
  
"Disgusting.."  
  
He heard that. The semi-whispering comment from the JApanese re-opened old grudges.  
"Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend to celebrate with? Maybe you'll look less like a loser for a change."  
  
"Javi!" Brian sure didn't like that because Yuzu remained agape.  
  
The tension beween them has only gotten higher. And he knew he had to be the one to stay away. So he pulled Ando close and they walked back to the arena together. But he still could not forget how Yuzuru looked at him as if he's ready to eat him alive.

He was quite feeling victorious by the time he went back to the skaters' dressing room to get his bags. His things were the only ones left so everyone must have gone back home. He had sent Mikki ahead and promised he will go to her hotel to spend the night. The thought of that excites him. Plus the feeling of irritating Yuzuru added to his sense of accomplishment. But his triumph was short-lived.  
He suddenly heard footsteps.  
  
"Were you so excited to be with me that you can't wait? Mikk--" he choked on his words when he heard a loud slam. Upon turning, his nerves automatically shivered because Yuzuru had clicked the lock and leaned on the door -his aura promising nothing but doom.  
"Wh-what are you doing? Are you here for a fight?" he kind of stepped back. But Yuzuru's eyes suddenly flipped from sharp to innocent.  
  
"No.What are you talking about? I'm here to look for Pooh. He's not in the car so I must have left him here somewhere. Would you help me look for him?Please?"  
Considering their heated fight today, that request was kind of suspicious. But for the sake of reconciliation, he said "O-okay" and began looking under the benches and into the cabinets.  
"Hey are you sure it was here? I can't find it." He was sticking his head into one of the closet doors when he heard Yuzu say,  
  
"Of course you can't find it here. I sent him home with Brian."  
  
BANG!  
A thoud sound was heard at the same time as the feeling that something has hit hard the back of his head.  
"Agh!" his sight totally went blacked out, he became dizzy from the pain and felt himself falling down to the hard floor.  
'What was that? What's happening?' While he was fighting between consciousness and collapse, he could pretty well make out Yuzuru's blurred silhouette looking over him..worriedly whispering  
  
"Oh gosh-Javi. Are you hurt? But this is your fault , you know? My patience isn't ideal. You should NEVER have messed with me. Not Yuzuru Hanyu."  
  
'What?' maybe it's his delirious state but he could hear a playful giggle before he finally shut down.

His painful head did not let him stay unconscious for long.  
  
"Wow-you're awake. That's good. We could finally continue where we left off."  
  
That voice vaulted his eyes open. But it's useless to wake up seeing that the room is actually dark. Once his sight adjusted though, he can pretty much discern the sorroundings..including his situation.  
He is on the cold floor and he could not move.  
"Yuzuru?!-wh-what is this? Why am I tied? And why are you on top of me?!!!" He was filled with even more confusion feeling his wrists and ankles tied by what felt like the strap of his bag. And Yuzuru is riding him...wearing a look of advanced triumph.  
  
"Ah-sorry..I know I don't stand a chance against you if I take you on a fight so I had to knock you out-just in case."  
  
"Just in case--what? Ouch.." his head stung and he winced. But seeing him in agony seems to give this Japanese so much satisfaction.  
  
"You're already in pain just for that? I haven't even started yet." and with a force enough to immobilize him, Hanyu pushed his tied hand above his head and slowly slid down until he's sitting in his groin.  
  
"What-ugh...!" he flinched out of surprise with how his body is reacting to Yuzuru. 'No-not now!'  
  
"You know I really hate you. " Yuzuru satrted moving suggestively on top of him..stirring both his emotion and his id. "Hate your guts, your careless attitude, hate how you just play around while everyone does their best to their limits. I hate how you toy with the victories that I risk my life for...hate how you act high and mighty just because you came first as a senior compared to me. I hate your quads--"  
  
"Wait-Yuz-ahh...ugh..haah--don't...nn!" He was beginning to let out involuntary loud screams but Yuzuru quickly crumpled his mouth to shut in the noise he produced.  
  
"Don't--? But you're getting hard, Javi. Or are you like this to all your girls? Wait-that's strange, isn't it?-I'm a man- and you still got excited. haha...shameful.What a sinful body you have."  
  
"Y-you s-say that b-but ...mmn..ahh--" he pressed together his wrists and his tied ankles are getting numb because Yuzu pressed down at him faster in rhythm that he could not discern what's stirring his lust-the pain or the unbelievable sensation on his lower half.  
It's painful-- he's getting more excited. But the fear inside him did not let him go. He felt disgusted at himself but the sight of his training partner beginning to sweat with the constant movement, stirred wild feelings inside him he never thought existed. What's more shameful is when he actually came and shivered under Yuzuru. Then he felt his whole strength drained from just that.  
  
But that sight of him angered the younger man even more.  
"Why you--!"  
Now, Javier felt Hanyu's hands on his throat. He's choking him. "Who gave you permission to come!??"  
  
The spaniard found it hard to breathe so he automatically apologized. "I'm --s-sorry.s-s-orr-y" he could feel himself gasping for air, twisting with laborous attempt to control both his conflicting body and mind.  
  
Still, the Japanese leaned over, bit his ear and whispered "Sorry--for what?"  
  
When he did not-or could not answer, Yuzu ripped his clothes apart and set his penis free...wrecking his pants lower. AND without him even having the time to protest, he felt his manliness go deep into a tight hole with a single-sudden thrust.  
JAvier Fernandez let out a loud moan of agony feeling his body jolt with pleasure. But it felt far from good. It was painful-and so tight that he threw back his head too suddely which made himself dizzy again. He struggled to catch his breath but could also hear multiple gasps from no other than the man on top of him. Despite the darkness, he could tell that even Hanyu is in pain.  
'Did his asthma attack again? Is he okay-?' He unconsciously reached out to the Asian's face but Hanyu slapped it away and began moving aggressively up and down which sent him to a series of wails and cries that he usually does not produce when having sex with his girlfriends. But this is not sex-is it? This is a violent and merciless kind of punishment.  
  
"Let me--remind you--of your- sins. Until-you beg-and-apo--logize-- you--selfish bas-tard!"  
  
Fernandez knew it was meant to make him guilty. And he is-but hearing breaths between those cruel words only sent him into desperate confusion. He wanted more --yet no more --and he felt so conflicted. "Uhnn..ugh..haa..ah...Yuzu-..stop--..this..ahn..nh!!"  
  
"Shut-haah--up--!"  
  
Yuzuru sounded like a tigress in rage when he gripped his bare chest and ran his nails down to his torso making him shout in another round of torture.  
  
"You let out a sound and I will rip your ears off your head." this time, the Asian pulled his hair back.  
  
He had no choice but to settle into animalistic whines while shedding tears of humiliation. "Hn! nh..mhn..ahh--I'm --so..ahhh..I'm sorry! Please stop-- I'm sorry--" Seeing him in a childish state, Yuzuru saddled him faster.  
  
"You think that's enough?" the voice was full of hate. "You thought that--because I don't say anything--I'm fine--with your attitude? No--I've been-holding back..for my--reputation--for Cricket Club-for the-sake of-my image. But you--uhnn..just keep on testing my--patience. And now--you-want to--back out? Too late! "  
  
"no--ahh..hah..please..Yuzu--no...ohh...ugh.." No matter how he forced his voice in,Javier could hear himself moan louder feeling himself rise towards a climax and Hanyu can sense that. That's why the latter, paused.  
  
"What's this? you're being tortured, bound and humiliated by me--but your reacting strongly against it. Ah--but that's wrong , Javi. You're supposed to do this with Mikki around this time, aren't you? I'm truly sorry--for spoiling the fun..-" the voice was sweet but nowhere near forgiving.  
  
"Yuzu--ahh...please..." he begged between labored breaths. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wants to come but Hanyu had no plans on letting him.  
And then his phone rang. Both their heads turned to the bench where the mobile waited. He tried to reach for it but Yuzu dropped a fist on his abdominal part which made him cough out in pain. Then the Asian playfully took off his own topgear and picked up the phone.  
  
"Oh look-it's Mikki-san" the man playfully waved it on his face before answering it.  
  
'No!' his mind protested. But it's too late. The moment Yuzu said "Moshi-moshi? Mikki-san?" JAvier attempted to call out to his girlfriend yet never had the chance to. Yuzuru forcefully shoved his topgear onto his mouth until his protest was muffled. He had no choice but to listen to a seemingly normal conversation-if not for the situation he's in.  
  
"Hai-Yuzu desu. Javi? He's not here. I think he left this phone in the changing room. Hai-" and then Yuzuru began thrusting down on him again while smiling wryly down at him as if teasing him more.The sinful desire is back-now more unbearable than ever before with the guilt mixing in with his agony and pleasure.  
  
This is wrong. THIS is so wrong!  
"Oh--there he is! Please wait a minute--I will give you to him." he said that but Yuzu went faster on him. And while they were both catching their breaths, Yuzu kept a cool conversation on the phone. "Why am I gasping? Oh-because I'm running to him."  
  
'What?! How can you--mnnn!' he had to bite the cloth in his mouth to keep his sanity because his mind is going blank. With the thought of Mikki listening-with the sight of Yuzu--knowing he's naked on top of him, he held back himself from begging again. 'Oh God-I won't trigger him again. Just please make this end.' he prayed.  
  
"Here Javi, it's Mikki-chan." Yuzuru handed him the phone supposedly catching up to him or whatever was that drama. He looked up at the cruel man..eyes looking betrayed. But Yuzuru's eyes remained indifferent as he removed the cloth from his mouth and commanded. "Take it."  
He obediently did so. But just when he was trying to play pretend, Yuzu's naughty smile came back and his thrusts made him unable to talk properly. And when he felt that he's going into a climax, he only left Mikki a hurried "I can't make it to you. I'm ahh--bye."  
  
"Hahhhahaha...what's that? You--you can't make it? hah---you liar..." Yuzu braced himself for the peak burying his nails on his pelvis deeper.  
  
"Yuzu--ru...nn...mmmh...ahn...wah..ah..I like you..I --ah--hn--I like-you-haa..yuzu--!!ah..ugghhh..kuhh!!!!" he arched his body with one final moan before going limps from where he lies. For a few seconds..his head felt like a mess but the heavy feeling above him is Yuzuru..with his hot breath against his skin. "Oh-God..." he could not even tell what that whisper is for. He just laid there--like a dead log still in blank state.  
  
Yuzuru recovered faster than him. The Japanese pulled himself out of his shape and wearing back his training wears as calmly as possible And without even looking back at him, said  
  
"I'm going to change coaches next season. I'm done playing friendly with you." and the olympic champion left.  
  
Once left alone within the darkness, he felt himself cry and his tears flowed down plenty. Left in his own thought he had reflected on what had been done to him and the reason behind Yuzu's barbaric punishment.  
'Now I know why...' he was too resigned to his fate that he never bothered to move from where was abandoned.

The next day,the athletes turned to him when he went back to the hotel at 9:00. Some laughed and some wondered why he had a red hand-mark on his left cheek. But he cared less about them. He went strait to Brian's hotel room and knocked.  
  
"Good, you're here." his canadian coach ushered him in.  
  
Meekly, he stepped in and saw Yuzuru sitting on a chair with Tracy and David. The Asian didn't even spare him a glance when he was made to sit on the opposite chair.  
  
"I called all of you here to tell you that Yuzuru has decided to go back to Japan next season. He's not training with us anymore."  
Nam was so shocked while he lowered his head.  
'You really did it. You did what you said you would.' the heavy feeling came back and translated into worry. Yuzuru's poker face showed them his decision is final.  
"It's because of me-right?" he gambled with saying the question loud.  
  
Yuzuru's indifferent look shifted to him. "Why would I base my decisions on you? ARE you important?"  
  
'Ouch' he felt anger after what this man had done to him but also pain with such cold hearted words.  
  
"My federation wants me back. And I want to be with my family in Japan. That's all."  
  
"Oh..." Nam felt really sad.  
Brian sighed, "We respect the decision of our skaters so we will wish Yuzuru good luck with his skating career. But I won't let you leave Yuzu. Not with this tension between you and Javi."  
There it goes.  
  
"That is not necessary, Sensei. I was the one who pushed Javier's temper. I was jealous that he won the World title and I was frustrated that my injury would not let me win while Javi conquered with his. I was bitter about it. But I have come to accept it now. That is why I will leave without ill-feelings and regrets. Only thankfulness to this team for helping me achieve gold in 2014 Olympics. Hontoni-arigato gozaimashita." Seeing Yuzu bow low in grattitude to the Canadian coaches, Javi's tears flowed once again.  
Nam stood to hug Yuzu. Their coaches and trainers did the same.  
After handshakes, thank-yous and good lucks, their attention shifted to him  
"Javi? Aren't you gonna say anything to Yuzu?" Tracy asked.  
He straightened himself up and formally said.  
  
"I love you."  
Yuzuru's eyes bulged in shock. And he met them with sincerity.  
For a very long time nobody was able to speak. They aren't sure if he is joking or not. So he repeated those sacred three words.  
"When I thought back to those times I started bullying you, it was way before you came to us. At Worlds 2012, I saw you passing by in your training gear, I whistled after you and you gave me a sharp look but I really just want to introduce myself. Then the time you first came to cricket and I kissed your lips upon introduction, that was I want to create an impression that you can be open with me. When I announced to my friends during the Olympics that I will date the gold medallist, I was hoping you would ride on and say yes. But you got angry. Not just that..every little thing I do to irritate you makes me happy. I bullied you so I deserve that punishment. But it also made me realize the truth. That irritating you was not because of hatred or rivalry or jealousy. I love you. But I don't want to admit it that time. Even winning against you felt ecstatic if it means you are finally noticing me. But I don't want you hating me. That's why---please don't leave." his tears finally flowed and he fell on his knees.He heard the protest of his coaches but he held Yuzuru's soft hands as if he's a saint in his altar.  
  
"Let go, Javi."  
  
He did not. He held on even more, afraid that his silver medallist would run away and never come back. He heard a soft sigh before Yuzuru requested everyone else to let them talk for a while.  
  
"Get up. --get up Javier or I'm going home."  
  
He automatically obeyed..looking like a child in front of an angry mother. Or a husband afraid of his wife.  
  
"Why is your face like that?"  
  
"I broke up with Mikki. This is a memento from her." he looked ashamed.  
  
"That's because you didn't sleep with her last night. But if you convince her, I'm sure she'll forgive you."  
  
"I can't have sex with someone I don't like"  
  
"But I raped you just last night. You still have time to be choosey?"  
  
Javier blushed. "That's different. I was at fault and--and..it's not that I dislike it. I mean--" his explanation was cut off when Yuzu stepped near him which made him nervous.  
  
"I see. So you actually like that kind of 'PLAY'." Yuzu whispered to his ear. "Are you a pervert, JAvi?" That sweet hushed tone made his body react just like last night.  
  
"Nnn...n-no!" he yelled.  
  
"You're a liar. Even when it's pitch black, I can tell. Your body was more honest than you are."  
  
He flinched when he felt the Asian's hand on his but. "Will-you stop it? Haven't you had enough? I already said I was sorry." Instead of stopping, Yuzuru pushed him on Brian's bed and crawled on top of him.  
  
"I never have enough, Javi. If I am someone easily contented, I wouldn't have my olympic gold medal. Same case goes with you."  
  
"Does that mean you actually liked me?" his innocently and semi-hopeful tone while being cornered made Yuzu's slit eyes narrow.  
  
"I really hate your guts." and claimed his lips until they were both catching their breathes.  
  
"GO on. Punish me as much as you like. Just don't leave me.." he already felt hot and wanting.  
  
Yuzuru chuckled. "Say, please." with the countenance of a dominant queen.  
  
"P-Please . Please go out with me. "  
A sweet yet evil smile appeared on Yuzuru's lips as he undressed above him.  
He can't help thinking this must be the face the Japanese used to drive him crazy last night. And every sensation came back to him in perfect detail. The pain and pleasure-the confusion and certainty...By the time he felt Yuzu's playful hand slide down his body, he extinctively let out another groan and held the younger man's wrist. As usual..Hanyu slapped it away and threatened  
  
"If you touch me again..I won't go out with you.Is that clear?"  
  
"Wha?--ahh.mnnn...that's impossible under these circumstances!" he complained.  
  
"Just behave, Spaniard. Control those hands or I'm leaving."  
Yuzu said as he began licking him from his ear,down his neck..making him gasp with every inch of his body explored by those lips.  
  
"nnnngh..That's-- not fair." He's looking his ability to think again.  
  
"The world is never fair. Deal with it."  
  
That's true. The world was never fair. If it was..it would not let him fall for his greatest rival. The one who denied him of his gold in Sochi and the very same man who denied him of an easy and peaceful future in love. 

One hour later...during their pillow talks, when he had his arms around him, Javier whispered "Yuzuuu..."  
  
"So noisy! You want another round?"  
  
The suggestive complaint made him swallow once. But he wouldn't want to sound like a sex maniac when they just finished doing it.So he just whined a bit.  
"I'm hungry. Let's go eat out?"  
  
Yuzuru chuckled. "I don't like the food here. I want to go to a Japanese restaurant and eat ramen."  
  
"--You want to eat lunch in Japan? But it's 28 hours from here!"  
  
"That's why I'm flying home today."  
Hearing that declaration, he sat up abruptly. "But you said you're not leaving me! You promised!"  
  
Yuzu hit him with a soft pillow. "Who said I'm leaving you, idiot? I'm just going home..not leaving. Besides- you're coming with me anyway so stop yapping around like a puppy. I know a restaurant in Sendai with delicious ramen and a park filled with cherry blossoms. There's also a skating rink nearby. The one reconstructed after the earthquake. You will probably enjoy it there."  
  
"Hah?" his desperation turned to happiness and he was still confirming if that really sounded like an invitation.  
  
"If you don't want to, then that's fine. I can go alone."  
  
"No! I do! I want to! I want to go to Japan with you!! " he attacked him with hugs which made his beloved complain.  
  
"Ow--ow--it hurts! My body is still sore! "  
  
"Sorry--" he apologized but stuck himself behind Yuzuru...smiling happily. "I really love you-Yuzuru."  
He heard a resigned sigh from his bedmate but he never planned to let him go again--even if his cute Hanyu changes his mind 10 years later.


End file.
